Growing up Halstead
by Halstead-cpd-cm- stories
Summary: A collection of one shots made by you guys! Basically you give me a prompt and I write it for ya. However all if these one shots will be, like the title suggests, about the Halstead brothers growing up. Hope ya’ll enjoy
1. Happy birthday baby brother

Okay so here's how this is going to work! Basically I'm going to start off with this story by making up my own version of the beginning and the rest will be up to you guys! I've seen this done by a couple other writers and I'm in no way trying to steal it but I just love the idea. Anyways all the one shots will be based on the Halsteads' childhood. I'm asking you guys to give me prompts once this one is done and I'll write it for ya! That's all for now how y'all enjoy this, it's a little dramatic but this is fanfic so why not!

Also in this Will is the older brother! I know it isn't completely established but that's just how I always imagined it so that's how I'm writing it. Please no hate if you imagined it the other way around.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Will was excited! Now that's a bit of an understatement, he was jumping off the walls, unable to control his enthusiasm. See, his moms parents, after raising three daughters in Chicago decided to go back to Ireland, where both their sets of parents had moved from. Now, for the first time in two years Will and his mother were on their way for a quick but much needed visit. Elizabeth Halstead along with her younger sister, who at the last moment decided to join mother and son on the journey sat patiently in the airport chairs, entertained by the story that the three year old ginger in front of them was explaining. His vivid imagination told the tail of a bear who, with the help of a pig saved the world. The two women giggled at the story, asking many questions throughout to make it seem as though they were really paying attanion to the little one. In no time however, the polite flight attendant called any people with young children to the front of the gate in order to board the plane.

"Come on Will! It's time to go." His mother said quietly, attempting to get a grip on his hand. He pulled away, 'big boys don't need to hold their mommy's hands.' His older friend tommy at daycare had told him that when he spotted Will being dropped off by his mother, the two of them hand in hand. She laughed it off, pulling out their passports and tickets, handing them to the taller woman in front of her.

"Oh wow! How far along are you?" The young lady asked, glancing towards Ellie's ever expanding stomach.

"Just about eight and a half months." Ellie responded, protectively placing her hand on her belly and feeling her baby kick underneath her. The woman smiled and handed her back the passports, tearing off a piece of each ticket beforehand and then pointing to the hallway looking thing that would lead them to the plane. This time, Will's nerves about this new experience had him eagerly grabbing his mother's hand. She led them down the clod Galway and to their seats. The three watched a demonstration of what to do in an emergency and Will watched intently, making sure he knew what to do if he needed to help his mom or aunt in any way. The plane took off in no time and Ellie found herself having to remind Will many times to sit down, her little boy was mesmerized by the ground, seemingly getting smaller and smaller underneath them. When the seatbelt sign turned off she removed her own as well as Will's and allowed him to rest his head on her lap. Ellie then stroked his soft red hair until her fell asleep on top of her.

"PAPA!" Will screamed, bolting towards the older man who stood eagerly at the luggage claim. He engulfed the little one in his arms, placing wet kisses all over Will's face, only to be wiped off moments later. Emily, helped her sister waddle over to where their dad was. He hugged and kissed both of his girls before picking Will up and going to get their suit cases.

"Where's mom?" Emily asked, smiling at her father who was ticking Will's belly as they waited by the conveyer belt.

"She's preparing a feast!" He responded, giggling while thinking of his wife. The four of them retrieved their luggage. Will had to be put down so that his grandfather could grab it all, no way was he letting his very pregnant daughter grab such a heavy thing. They drove home, Will practically jumping out of his car seat with excitement over seeing his other grand mother. He saw how dads mom all the time, she still lived in Chicago, not to far from his own home so his parents left him with her whenever they both needed to work.

"Where's my favourite boy?" She asked enthusiastically, crouching down to allow Will to run into her arms and envelope her in a big hug. His grandmother picked his up, placing a gentle kiss in his forehead and then grabbing his face gently. "Look how big you are!" She exclaimed, looking over to see two out of her three daughters in the door way. "Look how big you are!" Ellie's mother said, taking note of the beach ball sized belly her eldest daughter had.

"Thanks mom." She responded sarcastically with sass. Ellie then proceeded to wrap her mom up in a hug, to the best of her ability, her pregnant belly making it much more difficult. "This smells amazing! What can we do to help?" Ellie asked after she allowed her sister to hug their mother as well.

"Um... patatoes, salad." She said, looking exasperated. Her two daughters put on some aprons and started to work. "Why don't you two boys go on a walk and burn some energy and when you get back dinner will be all done!" The eldest woman suggested, looking down at a bored Will.

"Sounds good! Let's go little man." He helped Will off his position on the y'all counter top and took the three year olds hand. They got out of the small home and walked down the road, once again Will let his imagination get the best of him and began telling a story, the first of many. His grandfather stopped him however to ask a very important question. "So how do you feel about having a new baby?" He asked. Will just shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"I don't know." He said, his voice cracking. "I just don't want mommy to forget she has me too." He finally admits, looking up to meet the older man's gaze.

"You know, when your mother was about your age was had a very similar conversation and she said the exact same thing!" He told Will, lips curving into a smile as he remembered his oldest daughter when she was young. "But you don't have to worry, mommy's don't ever forget their baby's, ever!" He told him brushing the red curls out of Will's eyes. "Why don't you pick a flower out for each of the ladies and then we'll head back!" He suggested, looking at the vast array of multicoloured flowers that grew in the field around them. Will eagerly ran into the field and picked out three different flowers, ready to present them to the women waiting at home.

"Mama!" Will exclaimed as he burst through the door, sweat beading across his forehead indicating that he ran back home. She looked at him and smiled, she couldn't resist when her little boy was in front of her. "This ones for you!" He told her presenting her with a pink rose. She carefully lifted the thorn covered flower from his hand and placed it on the counter. Then she crouched down, wipes his sweat away and placed a sloppy kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you my love!" She said, making Will smile. He handed the other two flowers to their recipients, receiving a big kiss from both his grandmother and his aunt. "Let's go get washed up, dinners all ready." Ellie said leading Will out of the room and to the bathroom. "Do you need to go?" She asked, they were working on potty training, he nodded his head no and washed his hands all by himself. They ate dinner together, small talk and dishes rustling were the only sounds heard.

"Bath time dude!" Emily told Will, picking him up, out of his seat.

"No!" He yelled abruptly, making the rest of the family awfully confused. He looked up at his mother with his best puppy eyes. She took her son from her sister's arms and took him to the bathroom, cradling him softly and swaying a little extra as she walked. "Can you do it?" He whispered, sounding like he was so very close to crying.

"Of course baby." She told him. Ellie grabbed Will a new pull up and then placed him on the closed toilet seat. "Are you going to tell me why you only wanted me? Is something wrong?" She asked, helping Will to talk his clothes off. He sniffled and went to give his mom a hug, she accepted, rubbing small circles into his now bare back. His soft cry turned into a sob and gasped for a breath. "Will!" She asked, concern now growing. "Baby... tell me what's wrong, I want to help." She told him. Will didn't answer, just continued to cry into his moms shoulder, her shirt getting wet as he did so. She picked him up off the toilet seat and cradled him in her arms, giving his cheeks light kisses. When he finally calmed down she sat him back down on the toilet seat and looked him dead in the eyes, brushing away the leftover tears with her thumb. She placed one more kiss on his temple, after brushing away his hair. "Tell baby... what's wrong? Why are you so sad?"

"Tommy has a little brother!" He blurted out. He knew his mother already knew that. "At daycare he said that now his mommy and daddy only like the baby and they don't love him anymore." He let a few more tears fall from his eyes. As much as it hurt to do so, Ellie bit her toungue and listened to what Will had to say. "I know you will love this baby but I still want you to love me and... and..." another wave of sobs.

"I love you! I will never in a million years stop loving you. You are always going to be my baby no matter how bod you get or many more babies I have, you are mine and that will never change." She ensured him, hugging him tight to her chest. "But this baby is also my baby, and I will always love it too. Just as much as I love you. Yes, things will change when the baby comes, it will need lots of attention but just because the baby will need me a bit more then you do doesn't mean I don't love you okay?" Will nods against her chest, allowing himself to stand when she pulls him from the toilet's lid. "You really do need a bath though" she giggled, tickling his tummy. She helped him take off his 'big boy underwear' and them sat him down in the tub. The bath was quick and silent. When it was over Ellie helped her little one out of the tub, wrapping him up in a towel before rubbing him dry. She helped him put a pull up over his hips before slathering him up in lavender lotion. They simultaneously brushed their teeth before making their way to the bed they would be sharing. Ellie places Will under the covers and strokes his wet hair until his eyes flutter underneath her touch. She climbs in beside him and waits. She sighs contented when she feels her baby wiggle around in her belly. Placing a hand against it she smiles. "I love you too little one." Is the last thing she says before sleep takes over her and she passes out for the night.

The two week trip was short yet sweet. The break from working as a nurse was a welcomed one for Ellie but alas it was time to return to Chicago. Sitting in the airport was much less eventful this time. Their flight was during the night so hopefully Will would sleep right through it. They boarded the plane before most others because Will was so young. He once again was in a window seat and eagerly awaited the sight of leaving the ground. The plane took off and Will passed out, just after the city lights disappeared underneath the clouds. That's when it happened. The all to familiar feeling. A contraction ripped through Ellie's stomach, she gasped in pain. Being stuck 30,000 ft in the air there wasn't much she could do but wait, so she kept her mouth shut and did just that, hoping that this labour, like Will's would last nearly two days. It was nearly two hours into the plane ride when things became unbearable. Ellie panted through this contraction, like she had been doing for the past hour and half but it simply hurt way to much. She screamed, waking Will from his slumber and alarming her sister who was also asleep beside her that something was very wrong.

"Mama?" He asked sleepily, fully waking up when he saw the pain etched into her features. "What's wrong?" He questioned, sitting up to wipe the tears from his mother's cheeks.

"Em!" She shook her still half asleep sister. "The baby!" She said, feeling another contraction and moaning through it.

"I'll tell the flight attendant, maybe there's a doctor on this flight!" Emily responded, opening up her seatbelt and bolting towards the cockpit of the plane. She found a flight attendant and grabbed the young woman by the arm firmly. "You need to land this plane right now!" Emily demanded.

"Sweetie we are right above the north Atlantic so that won't be happening. What's seems to be the problem?" The woman asked, clearly oblivious to what was happening.

"My sister's in labour, she's having this baby like right now!" That caught the attention of the surrounding people, the flight attandant quickly followed Emily to a pant Ellie, who had Will rubbing her back, doing his best to comfort her. "How you doing girl?" She asked, a nervous smile on her face.

"I can feel the top of the baby's head!" Ellie told her, a tear running down her face.

"I'm a doctor!" A woman said from behind them, practically running over people to get to Ellie. She helped to lay her down on the ground and pull her pants off her legs. Will turned his head. "Yup you're right, baby's right there, on the next contraction I'm going to ask you to push okay?" Ellie nodded, unable to speak in her state of pain. She felt the stabbing sensation rip through her belly and screamed before using all her energy to push. Her scream make Will turn back to face her, her pressed a kiss to her temple and grabbed her hand, that's all he knew to do. "What are you having?" The doctor asked in between this contraction and the next one.

"I don't know. We decided not to find out!" She told her, giving Will's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Can you pull her legs up?" The doctor asks, looking towards Emily. Ellie screams again and pushes hard. "That's it good girl." The doctor praised. "One more and you get to meet this baby!" She promises.

She was right. It only took one more push and a beautiful baby came out, screaming as soon as he appeared.

"It's a boy!" The doctor exclaimed, hoisting the pink baby onto his mother's chest. She grabbed one of the complimentary blankets that the pane provided and wrapped it around mother and son. The baby's screams turned to whimpers as he was gently rocked against his mother's chest. The cord was clamped and cut when the entire plane erupted into a fit a applaud, whistles and congratulations.

With only three hours left in the flight the doctor had moved to sit beside Ellie and her new baby, while Emily had taken Will towards the back of the plane. He was pretty freaked out about what what had just happened and needed to take a break from the stress. Being only three he didn't quite understand how babies came into the world and this had only added to his trauma. He was scared. After meeting his brother, and seeing his mother fawn over him he decided that he needed a break. This his aunt took him to the back of the plane. She too had tears in her eyes.

"That was beautiful wasn't it?" Emily asked him, right before he burst into tears. "Woah! What's the matter dude?" She asked holding him close to her and rubbing his little back to comfort him.

"Is mommy okay? Why did it hurt so bad? She needs a hospital and this is a plane something bad will happen!" He cried, sniffling into his aunt's shoulder.

"Your mother is fine, that's how babies come out" she told him, "you came out like that too."

"I did?" He questioned, pulling his head away from her chest to look at her.

"Indeed!" She picked Will up and began walking back to her sister. She placed him down and allowed him to go to his mother and look at his little brother.

"Meet Jay!" She told him grabbing Will's little hand and kissing his knuckles. She smiled up at Will and then at Jay as Will gently placed a kiss on his baby brother's forehead.

"I think I like him." Will said, sounding unsure.

"You won't always like him, but you'll always love him." Ellie explained, rocking Jay when he cried out. "You know how you're named after your great grandpa?" Ellie asked, Will nodded. "Well he is named after his wife, it was said that the two of them were inseparable, you couldn't have Will unless you had Jay. That's going to be you guys."

"I think you're right mama! I do love him!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alright folks that was very long! Anyways the rest of these will have mostly the brothers, as they grow up of course! Leave some prompts in the comments and I'll write it up for ya. I really hope you liked this one and yeah. Have an amazing day!

~Natalie


	2. How’d we get so lucky?

Can you write the first fist fight between the brothers and one of them ends up in the ER (I kinda prefer Jay). And the happy ending.

Fun fact- I'm from Alberta Canada! Anyways I don't really know how schools work in Chicago so I'm just using the Alberta system. The one I used anyways. It'll make more sense when you read. Without further ado! Here we go folks!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"First day of school!" Ellie exclaimed as she turned the light on in Will's room and patted over to his bedside. She gave his bare shoulder a gentle shake, then pulled the blanket off her son revealing seven year old Will groaning from the sheets. "Get up mister! First day of second grade, that's a big deal!" She told him tickling his back until he sat up and sighed. "You better be out of bed by the time I get back." She demanded, leaving the door open and heading off to her second son's room. Copying her previous actions Ellie turned on the light and watched as Jay squirmed underneath the blankets. "Good morning mister!" She said excitedly, smiling as Jay sprang from his bed.

"Mama! I get to go to school!" He exclaimed joyfully.

"I know! My baby is going off to kindergarten, what am I supposed to do with myself?" She joked, taking Jays hand and leading him towards his closet to grab his uniform. She helped Jay get cleaned up, fixing his hair, making sure he brushes his teeth, goes to the bathroom before eating. She tells Jay that she'll meet him down stairs and he goes down to wait for her. "William you better be out of that bed!" She calls, entering his room swiftly a moment later.

"Mom! You have to knock!" He yells, shielding himself from her eyes.

"Hon, I changed all your diapers, nothing I haven't seen before, now hurry along and get dressed." She called at him, gently closing the door behind herself and allowing herself a soft chuckle. When she got downstairsJay was already engrossed in a bowl of cereal. She smiled, watching as he tried to read the label on the box, his eyebrows creasing in confusion. "William!" She yelled from the bottom of the stairs, pouring some cereal in the bowl for him as well.

"I'm here geez!" Will sighed, flying down the stairs and plopping down into his seat.

"Someone's grumpy." Jay noted, smiling with two missing front teeth at his clearly raging brother. "Not a morning person?" He joked again.

"Jay." Ellie said, warning him. From then on they ate in silence, the only noise being the chewing coming from both the hungry boys. "Bus comes in ten!" She reminds them. Jay eagerly hops down from his seat and Will follows tiredly behind him. They walk to the bus stop with their mother, Jay opting to hold her hand, while Will simply followed beside them. Jay accepted the kiss his mother gave him then climbed onto the bus excitedly. Even Will allowed his mother to quickly peck his forehead. "Watch out for him." She told, Will nodded.

The gym filled up quickly, students ranged from ages four all the way up to eleven. This being a kindergarten to fifth grade school. Jay hung by his older brother, being unsure of where exactly he was supposed to go. Will on the other hand wanted nothing more then for Jay to leave his side. He pointed to the general direction that Jay was supposed to go and told him to go there, he then left his little brother, lost, all by himself and joined his friends where all the second grades were.

"Umm... excuse me?" Jay asked, tugging on a young woman's skirt, showing her his famous puppy eyes. "I'm a bit lost. Can you help me?" He wondered.

"Of course sweetie. Just tell me your name." She answered politely.

"Jay Halstead."

"I didn't know Will had a brother!" She exclaimed, her face lighting up. "Come with me hunny I know exactly who your new teacher is." The woman led him to a colourful classroom, filled with books and number on the wall as well as the alphabet written in bright colours underneath. He smiled at his new teacher, she seemed nice enough. "This is Jay! Will's little brother."

"Will! One of my favourites, it's nice to meet you." The woman said. "I'm ms.Olsen. What grade is Will in now?" She asked, seeming genuinely curious.

"Second." Jay replies.

"He should have come to drop you off, tell him that I'd love to see him drop by."

"Yeah sure." He replied, hanging his head down, seeming defeated.

"Why don't you go find a seat?" She suggested and allowed Jay to go and find a spot somewhere in the classroom.

The first half of the day was fun. Jay and his new classmates learned each other's names and played a few games. They ate their lunch and then were let out to play on the playground for recess. That's when he spotted him.

Will was playing soccer with many other little boys. Jay watched as he scored a goal and got a bunch of happy cheers and claps from all his buddies. He was pissed. Why did everyone seem to fawn over his brother? He looked Will dead in the eyes and watched as Will laughed him off. Now he was really mad. Who did Will think he was, he wasn't better then him, just older. He marched over to Will, steam coming out his ears and pushed his ginger brother to the ground. The other boys stood around them looking confused. Will turned around seeing who it was and punched Jay square in the jaw. Jay let out a scream, he felt his forehead get cut open, then the blood seeping out of his head. In that moment he wanted to cry but he was nowhere near done with his brother. Jay slammed his smaller body into Will's. With both of them on their feet, they ended up falling to the ground for the second time. This time though a sickening crack came from Will, his arm was crushed underneath him. Jay stopped at the sound, looking terrified. He looked down at his brother's clearly broken appendage and gasped. It only took one look at his own arm to pass out. Just like that Will's head dropped to the concrete with another bang, his eyes simultaneously rolling back into his head.

"Will?!" Jay screamed, crawling to his brothers chest and shaking him. "WILL!" He cried this time, shaking his brother even more. A teacher had finally been alerted to the commotion and ran to the boys. He pulled a very frantic Jay away from Will and checked to make sure he was breathing. Another teacher was gathering the rest of the students, who had now formed a small crowd away from the brothers.

"Let get him to the nurse!" The teacher said, picking Will up as gently as possible. "Come on little man." He instructed Jay, who looked horrified at his limp brother. "He's going to be okay, but you've got to come with me." The teacher said, he led little Jay back to the nurse's office, where Will was laid down on the table and the nurse began cutting off his shirt, in order to see the damage.

"Someone call their parents please." The nurse said, wincing when she saw the clear deformity of Will's arm as well as the dislocation of his shoulder. She placed ice on the shoulder and arm and waited for Will to come to. In the mean time she lifted Jay onto the examination table and took a look at the large gash across his forehead. "Did you hit your head?" She asked him softly. He nodded yes but continued to stare at Will. "Okay sweetheart I'm going to put something on it that might sting but it will make it feel better later." She told him, unsurprised when she received no response. It was at this point that Ellie and Pat Halstead burst through the doors of the nurses office, looking out of breath. Pat rushed over to Will and winced when he saw the arm. Will had since woken up but was still quite out of it, he simply stared and his dad with tears brewing for later. Ellie, however went straight to Jay's side. The nurse was about to place a painful cloth on her baby's head to keep his cut clean and he needed her. As promised it did indeed hurt. Jay let out a pitiful scream the second the cloth touched his face. He cried out for his mom. All she could do then was take his small hand and allow his to squeeze her own. "Almost done love." The nurse said removing the cloth. Ellie took Jay into her protective grasp and cradled him for a moment.

"It's all done baby boy." She soothed, turning to face her husband who was stroking Will's hair in an attempt to keep him calm. "He needs to get that arm set for sure." Ellie says, knowing as a nurse that Will's arm was broken. "Jay probably needs stitches."

Pat nods and as gently as possible lifts Will from the bed. Despite Pat's best efforts Will's still cries out, burying his face into his dad's shoulder and letting a soft sob escape his lips. "I know kid." He says rubbing Will's back with his free hand. "How bout a fun trip to the ER?" He joked, getting a glare from his wife.

As promised they went to the hospital. Pat took Will up to get x-rays of his arm and shoulder, while Ellie stayed with Jay who was currently looking terrified at the needle that was there to numb him.

"I don't wanna shot." Jay whispered into his mother's chest.

"I know baby, but you need to" She told him, bringing him into a better position on her lap.

"Alright young man!" The doctor started, much to enthusiastically for his taste. "Your mommy's going to hold your hands and you are going to stay extra still for me so I can numb you up and get this head fixed alright?" Jay gave a weak nod. A nurse takes hold of his small legs, his mom wraps her arms extra tight around him, so that he can't move. A second nurse comes in and holds his head still. The doctor gets closer to him with the needle in hand before he freaks out. He tries to squirm but there are three adults holding him down and he's only four. He screams when the needle enters his already broken skin, tears freely falling from his face.

"Ow!" He yells, his face goes red and Ellie can feel the tears burning in her eyes. "Mama! Tell them to stop doing it." He cries. This goes on for two more painful minutes. When it's over, Jay calms down. The two other nurses let go of him and now it's just his mother who is holding him. She rubbed along his stomach to comfort him as the stitches were being sewn into his forehead.

Will, who is now asleep on a gurney is brought into the same room as Jay. A few new doctors join them in the room and put Will's x-rays up so that both parents can see the extent of the damage.

"So his shoulder is clearly dislocated so we are going to put a nerve block in there to numb him up before popping it back in and his radius is broken right here" The doctor points to the break, though you didn't really need a medical degree to see where it was broken. "We're going to have to cast and then set it." The doctor explains. "Can we get dr. Trey in here to do the nerve block and maybe a couple nurses to hold him still?" The doc asks, the nurse in the corner nods and leaves to get the people he's requested.

"All done!" Jays doctors says, taking his gloves off and presenting his hand for Jay to high five. He does so proudly.

"Jay?"

"Yes mama?"

"You did great !" Ellie said proudly. "But now I need to go and be with Will."

"But he can see you from here! And he has daddy." Jay tried to argue.

"Shh, don't wake him up just yet." She told Jay, glancing towards her eldest, still peacefully asleep. "What the doctor is about to do to him is going to hurt him a lot! More then what they did to your head. So he's going to need me and daddy to help him feel better okay. I'm not going anywhere, they will do it here, but he needs me."

"Well... okay" Jay sighs, hating to lose his mother's protective hold but understanding that Will needed her more in that moment. Jay suddenly felt bad about this whole ordeal, it suddenly dawned on him that this was his fault.

Ellie joined he husband at Will's side, brushing his untamed curls away from his eyes and kissing his cheek until his eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning sleepy head." Pat said, his hand attached to Will's good one. "Listen bud, the doctors going to get your arm all fixed up but they have to do something first okay?"

"What?" Will asked, sleep still etched in his voice.

Ellie took over, seeing that Pat was having a hard time with this. "Sweetie, the doctor is going to take a needle and put it in your shoulder so that it goes to sleep. Then he's going to fix it up for you!" Ellie says, trying to sound excited to ease some of the stress she could see on Will's face.

"But it doesn't hurt anymore, can't we just go home?" He lies, hating the idea of a needle going anywhere near his shoulder. Will wasn't usually scared of needles, not like Jay at least, so these nerves were new for him.

"Hey good morning Will!" The doctor says from the doorway. "We ready?" He asks, looking at Pat and Ellie, rather then Will.

"No I don't want to!" He responds, seeming to curl himself into a ball.

"Bud we have to, it'll feel better afterwards." Pat tried to explain but Will wasn't having it. A nurse took ahold of his legs, while his dad grabbed his hand and torso. Leaving only his broken arm and shoulder and head left. Ellie went to stroke his hair and try to distract him, the best she could. "Just relax" Pat said as Will squirmed as much as he could. Will feels his shoulder being cleaned off with antiseptic and starts to cry, he doesn't want this to happen. However, unable to move there isn't much he could do to stop it.

"NO!" He yells as he sees the needle in the doctor's hand. Ellie takes his face as moves it so he's facing her. She kisses his temple while his tears continue to fall. "I don't want to do it! I'm too scared! I don't want to!" He screams, breaking both his parents hearts. "Mama! Help! I don't want to!" He yells, turning again to face the needle, now uncapped and ready to be inserted. "NO NO!" He cries again. "Daddy! Help!" He trying everything but it's not working. Will tries to break free of everyone's grasp, unsuccessfully. Ellie grabs his face again, making it so that he can't see the needle seconds away from entering his swollen shoulder. "Mama!" He cries again, his chest heaving to get in a breath. "OW!" He cries, going quiet for a second when he feels the needle in him, then screaming when he feels the doctor move it within his shoulder. "Stop! Take it out!" He cries again, this time opting to not look towards his shoulder when his mother's hold on his face loosens. "It hurts! Stop doin..." his plea was interrupted with a sob and Ellie could feel her heart break. "Please st..." another desperate cry. The doctor nodded towards the parents as he slipped the large needle out of Will's shoulder, the people holding him down could clearly fell him relaxing when it's removed.

"That wasn't to bad was it?" The doctor asked, pacing the needle in the sharps tray. Will's sob answered his question and he tried offering a smile to the little boy but nothing seemed to be comforting him. Pat placed his hand along Will's back and rubbed circles into it. Will was in a full blown panic. "Let's slow down the breathing buddy." The doctor says, concern evident on his face.

"I... can't... breathe!" Will heaves, using his good hand to scratch at his bare chest.

"Yes you can baby, just calm down the worst parts over it's not going to hurt anymore I promise." Ellie tried to soothe. She kissed his now sweat covered forehead, hating that her baby was hurting. "That's it, good boy." She praised when Will is able to catch his breath.

"This shouldn't hurt okay. All I'm going to do it put your shoulder back in but it's all numb so you shouldn't even feel it." The doctor explains tugging slightly on Will's arm until a loud pop was heard. He sighed in relief and buried his head into Ellie's chest. "What colour of cast would you like?" His doctor asked.

"Green!" Will all but ceremonially cheered. The doctor left to retrieve the supplies. The cast was put on in no time and Will's arm was set without tears.

The two youngsters were discharged from the hospital, both asleep in their parents arms as they made their way to the car. Jay woke up to eat dinner but Will remained asleep, the drugs in his system making him exhausted. After dinner Jay was put to bed and in no time both of his parents went to sleep as well, the day wearing them down. At nearly two in the morning Jay woke up to moans from his brothers room. He lifted the blanket off himself and patted down the hall, opening Will's door carefully.

"Are you okay?" Jay whispered, careful not to wake their parents. Will looked up at him through tears and shook his head no. "What's wrong?"

"My shoulder is killing me! Hope you're happy!" He spat angrily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you I just got mad." Jay tried to explain.

"For what? I didn't do anything to you."

"You left me!"

"I'm sorry" Will muttered under his breath.

"Me too." Jay says. He climbs onto Will's bed and gives him a hug, pulling back immediately when a scream leaves Will's lips.

Both Pat and Ellie are in Will's room within a second. Evidently, Will and Jay both have tears streaming down their faces.

"What happened?" Ellie asks as Pat leaves to go get the pain medicine that the doctor gave them. Will calms down enough to tell his mom exactly what happened. Jay snuggles into her side. Pat returns with the medicine and pushes it into Will's mouth without argument. "That should help love, anything else we can do?"

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Will asks with his best puppy eyes.

"Of course baby boy." She comforts, moving so that Pat can pick Will up and carry him to their bed. "Come on mister." She says picking Jay up and carrying him to her room as well. The couple placed the two boys between them, giving each other a peck on the lips before crawling into bed next to them. "How'd I get so lucky?" Ellie asks.

"I have no clue! But I'm not complaining."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There it is folks! So I don't really know if that's exactly what you wanted but I really tried my hardest. In these one shots, as long as they're little Pat is going to be a good dad. I personally think they're relationship went south later on so yeah. As always I hope y'all liked it! Tell me if ya did it always makes my day. Last but not least if you have a prompt for me feel free to leave it in the comments and I will get to it as quick as I can. Have a fabulous day!

~Natalie


	3. Happy anniversary

can you please write it for when they are teenagers in high school and Jay has allergies and Jay sneezes seven times?

Of course I had to make it more dramatic so strap on in my friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Spring is upon us!" Will chanted as he hustled down the stairs towards the kitchen table.

"Thank god! That felt like the longest winter ever!" Ellie said, sliding a bowl of cereal over to her eldest son. "You know I'm sure that your grandparents miss you, you two should go see them today! It's their 50th anniversary."

"I know! We'll stop by their place tonight, after the tournament." Will answers, watching as Jay nods from the corner of his eye.

Today was the biggest tournament of the year. All the baseball teams from all across Chicago can to compete against each other, ultimately the winning team got bragging rights until next year when the tournament was held again. Of course the Halsteads have been competing in this competition, with their respective team since little league. They looked forward to the hotdogs and ice cream that would be coming later on in the day. Pat stomped down the hallway towards his boys, giving Ellie a smile when she passed him some cereal. Ellie went over and placed a kiss on each of her sons foreheads and then placed a light peck on her husband's lips.

"My mom invited us to dinner." Pat said, cereal in his mouth.

"Sounds good!" Ellie said enthusiastically, stealing a bite of her husband's food. "I will meet you there after the games. I'll try to make the last one but it all depends how many patients we get today." She explains, grabbing her keys off the counter.

"That alright Ellie, we'll see you later." Pat says, watching as she leaves, the door closing behind her. "We ready?" Pat asks, the excitement evident in his voice. With full mouths, Will and Jay both nod.

When their done with breakfast they put everything away and grab their bags. Already dressed in their red and blue baseball uniforms they head out the door, waiting for their dad to drive them to the game.

The fresh spring air invaded all three guys nostrils. Pat and Will huffed it in eagerly, cherishing the soft smell before the summer heat took over and the whole city smelt of sweat. Jay however, sniffled, the pollen in the air made him feel stuffy and congested.

"Achoo" he sneezed, pulling his face into his sleeve like his mom taught him when he was a child.

"Bless you" Pat says, heading towards the stands while Will and Jay join the rest of their team on the field. The game starts and Pat cheers. Will hits a home run and the crowd in the stands goes wild. Even jay who is sitting on the bench stands up to yell.

"Achoo... achoo... achoo"

"Dude? You okay?" Will asks as he runs back to the bench, placing a hand on his younger brother's back and patting gently.

"Achoo... achoo..." he inhales deeply and rubs his nose, feeling the redness and irritation from constantly sneezing. "I hate spring!" He admits. "This happens every year."

"Sorry man. Maybe mom can give you something to help?" He wonders, as Jay is called up to bat.

"Yeah I'll ask her later." He answers, standing up and heading to first base. He hits the ball hard and runs past second, then past third to fourth, then back to home. The person from the other team passes it to their pitcher who almost gets Jay out. He successfully slides into home, scoring another home run for his team.

"That's my boy!" He hears his dad shout from the stand, standing up and clapping proudly. Jay heads back to the bench and plops down, throwing his head into his hands and coughing. Pat sees what is happening and rushes over, thinking that Jay is hurt. "You okay kid? That was a beautiful play." He says, rubbing his youngest back and crouching down to meet his matching blue eyes.

"Achoo... just allergies I think. Probably... achoo... from all the pollen." Jay answers, pinching the bridge of his nose and coughing, he hated the congestion that the pollen was causing. It made it so much harder to breathe.

"I can take you home?" Pat suggests. Much to his surprise Jay nods yes and follows his dad back to the car. Pat tells their coach what is happening and asks him to tell Will to wait for Ellie when the game is over. The coach nods, much more focussed on the game. He tells Jay to feel better, not even giving him a glance, unable to pry his eyes away from another beautiful play by his team.

Pat drives Jay home, the ride only interrupted by Jays sneezing and sniffling.

"Go lay down kid." He tells him, taking the bag from his hand and patting his back. The rest of the day goes by pretty quickly. The congestion made Jay pretty tired so he took a quick hour nap. It's a couple hours later the Ellie arrives home, a sweat drenched Will following proudly behind her. "How'd it go?" Pat asks, chuckling at the redness of his eldest's face.

"We won!" Will announced, pride evident on his glowing features.

"You need to shower before we go to your grandparents' house... this whole house is starting to smell like teenage boy!" Ellie states, earning her a chuckle from both Will and her husband. Will found himself clamouring up the stairs. He grabbed himself some new briefs and went to the bathroom, locking the door before turning the water on. Ellie went upstairs to check on Jay. She had heard what was happening and knew exactly what he was going through. She too had pretty bad spring time allergies. Ellie knocked lightly on the door before turning the handle and letting herself in.

"Hey baby." She said softly, knowing that no matter how old Jay got he would always be her baby and she would continue to call him by that nickname. "I heard what's happening... you still up for dinner or do you want to stay here?" She asked, hating to see her baby in any sort of discomfort.

"No it's okay I'm still going to go. Wouldn't want to miss out on grandma's cooking!" He replied, proud when he saw the smile on his mother's face.

"Alright! Dress nicely," She told him, leaving his room with the biggest smile on her face. She loved both her boys equally, but Jay had always been her sweet one, while Will was her goof ball. Either way they both had a special place in her heart.

Ellie put on some makeup, listening to Will singing cheerfully from in his bathroom across the hallway. She laughed, he never failed to put a smile on her face, intentionally or otherwise. She watched Pat get dressed in the mirror, he came up behind her, placed a warm kiss on the top of her head and then proceeded to tie his tie. The couple went downstairs after finishing to get dressed they find their two sons dashingly dressed in suits.

"Very dapper gentlemen!" Ellie said proudly.

"Mom! You look beautiful" Will compliments. "Dad!" He continues taking in a breath. "Have you seen how beautiful mom looks?" He joked, earning him a punch in the shoulder.

The four of them walk down the streets of Canaryville, looking very overdressed. Jay sniffled again but managed to hold in the sneeze he could feel brewing. They arrived at the original mr and mrs Halsteads' home in no time, it being just a block and a half away. Pat gently knocks on the door of his childhood home and waits until his mother opens the door to move to the side, allowing, like a gentleman, Ellie to go first.

"Boys." He says, gesturing for Will and Jay to enter the home. Their grandmother wraps them up in a bear hug, placing a lipstick covered kiss on both their cheeks and chuckling when she saw what she had done. "Hey mom." Pat says as his mother too wraps him up in her arms.

"Ellie!" The older woman says, moving to pull her close. "You brought food?" She questioned looking at the bag in her daughter in law's hand.

"Just some cake. Pat and the boys love it I figured you two would too!" Ellie says smiling. She always felt a little uncomfortable in her parent in laws home, though, after having kids and being around them constantly they eventually grew on her.

"Jay sweetie? Is everything alright you look pale." His grandma says, taking his hand and leading him to the table. Jay spends a moment explaining the days events to both grandparents, his grandfather strolled in a moment ago. He told them that he was just a bit under the weather but didn't want to ruin their anniversary so he doesn't mind eating at their home. "How about we eat?" His grandmother suggests and everyone politely agrees to do so.

The meal is filled with small talk. From news about the baseball tournament to Will's plans for his upcoming 16th birthday, they talked and ate all at the same time. Jay coughing interrupted the white noise filled room.

"Baby? You okay?" Ellie asks, rubbing small circles on his back, thinking that he was choking on something.

"Umm... it's really hard to breathe... I think somethings wrong." He answers, holding his chest as he coughs again.

"My goodness!" Everyone turned to face mrs Halstead, sitting beside her husband on the end of the table. "I used peanut oil!" She announces.

"Will run home and grab his epi-pen as quick as you can!" Ellie yells. Will bolts from his seat and out the door, slamming it closed as he leaves. "Keep breathing honey... we'll make it better in a minute." Ellie tried to comfort, still rubbing circles on her son's back. Jays throat was closing fast, his lips turning a nasty shade of blue as he lost his battle to get air into his lungs. He falls from his chair to cough on all fours. Jays head rests between his forearms as he sways back and forth, still struggling to breathe.

Will comes running back through the door, not hesitating to remove the blue cap of the epi-pen and shove it into Jays thigh.

"Ow." He sighs, reaching in his oxygen deprived state towards the source of the pain.

"Don't touch it love." Ellie tells him, grabbing his hand and holding it until Will's countdown was over and he removed the needle from his younger brother's leg. "All done." She praises, watching as colour returns to Jays already pale face. "We need to go to the hospital. I'm so sorry." Ellie says.

"Don't worry dear, there's always our 51st anniversary." Mrs Halstead tries to comfort. "Go ahead, I'll pack up some dinner and drop it off tonight." The family accepts and walks briskly home.

In a very hoarse voice Jay finds the strength to say, "I hate allergies."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So this prompt was pretty vague so yeah this is just were my imagination took it. Hope you liked it always. Feel free to leave me a prompt if ya want and as always have an absolutely fantastic day!

~Natalie


	4. I’m coming home

Will and his parents greet Jay at home when he returns from Afghanistan after he and his brothers-in-arms are defeated by a horrible experience

This one hurts my heart so here we go.

It was the absence of the hum that woke him up. Jay had been on an airplane for the past nine hours. Around hour six he found that his eyes were falling closed. He allowed for the mix of stress and pain over the last three days to finally consume him, his exhaustion taking over and forcing his aching body to rest. He felt the injuries in his chest jostle as the plane touched down in Chicago, the flight from Germany was long and painful. He wasn't able to move, sitting in the barely cushioned seat of the military aircraft. He gasped as he felt the stitches in his chest pull against his skin. Biting his lip, he suppressed a scream. It was when mouse shook his shoulder that he finally remembered that this was the last flight they needed to take. At last, he was home.

"You good man?" Mouse asks, standing carefully and stretching his sore muscles. Jay grunts as he stands but swats away Mouse's hand when he offers to help him.

Mouse out of all the rangers on the Humvee was the least injured. He knew that Jay also didn't take as much of the impact of the blast, but still, seeing his best friend unconscious like that, his hair blowing like the sand around them. In that moment Mouse couldn't hear anything, the IED momentarily rendering his ears unusable. He still saw Jay, laying there, his chest covered in blood, glass and shrapnel, looking so helpless. He looked down at his mangled arm and sighed before rushing to pull Jay away from the blast. Most of the occupants of the vehicle survived, however, sticks(the guy with the skull tattoo on his forearm) was quite literally blown up. Pieces of his body were scattered around, some of them unidentifiable. When Jay came to, maybe a minute later he asked where everyone was, if everyone was okay. Mouse would never forget the look on Jays face when he had to tell him what had happened to their fallen team member.

"I'm fine!" Jay snaps, tired of everyone worrying about him, though he knew that once him mom and Will had their turns he'd be going crazy. "Let's just get out of here." He said, his voice mellowing out when he noticed the nervous look on Jays face.

They only made it a couple of steps before the flight attendants closer The the front of the aircraft noticed them and thanked them for their service. The two of them nodded and smiled. Their Sargent had always taught them to do that, people wanted to think it was all 'rainbows and butterflies' over there and ruining civilians ideas about what was really going on didn't help anybody. Getting out of the plane took a little while longer then either of the men expected but nevertheless they finally made it out.

"Mommy look soldiers!" A little girl yells from her seated position at her gate. "Just like daddy!" She exclaims. That one pulled at Jays heart strings. He saw the girl run up to him briefly before feeling her little hands around his legs, hugging him tightly. Her mother, turning red had to practically pry her daughter off of Jay.

"I'm so sorry." She apologized, taking in both of the men in front of her. "My husband died a couple months ago, she's still... well she doesn't quite get it yet."

"We understand ma'am." Mouse says, smiling down at the little girl before crouching down to her level. "Just remember that he did it for you. We all did it for you." He says, watching as the youngster's mother's eyes fill with tears.

"Thank you both... for your service." Mouse and Jay nodded, each giving a half hearted smile to the mother before continuing on their way towards the exit, where their families should be waiting.

"Man that sucks." Mouse says, seeing Kay nod from the corner of his eye. "You sure you're okay?" He asks one more time.

"Just want to go home Mouse that's all." Jay responds, his lack of emotion worrying Mouse. They walked in silence the rest of the way. Mouse didn't even need to scan the area before he felt his two sisters crash into him. Their parents gone it was just the three of them, well and his oldest sister's new fiancé, who he wasn't sure he liked quite yet. They both peppered their baby brother's face with kisses, telling him how much they loved him over and over. Jay scanned the crowd of people, all waiting for a loved one to return from somewhere. He didn't see anyone he knew so he just allowed himself to smile at the love Mouse was receiving.

"I'm not doing that!" He hears Will say from behind him. He turns quickly to embrace his big brother, a little too quickly. Once again he feels the stitches in his chest pulling. Jay ignores the pain and allows himself to just feel Will, hugging him tight. "It's good to see ya!" He announces, smiling down at Jay. The second their hug is over his mother finds her way towards him and practically jumps into his arms. He lifts her from the ground, wincing when the pain strikes him.

"Hi baby." She sighed, just holding him. To be totally honest she wanted another one. With her boys all grown up the house felt empty. She even tried to convince Pat but he logically told her that starting over would be crazy now and they should just wait a couple more years for grandchildren. She agreed. Plus the whole pregnancy thing, she did not want to do that again, ever. Ellie runs her hands through Jays hair, she looks at him and sighed again. "You look skinny!" She says, making both him and Will laugh. "Let go home, there's dinner waiting for you." She tells him, placing her hand on his shoulder and leading him towards the car.

"Welcome home kid." Pat says, smiling as Jay hugs him from the back of their car. The drive was filled with childish banter between Will and Jay and giggles from both their parents.

"Man I missed this place." Jay mentions as they pull up to the green rimmed house that he was all to familiar with. He got out of the car quickly, allowing his father to take the green army coloured bag out of his hands so that he could hop up the steps. "Home sweet home!" Jay announced, inhaling the smell of the house deeply.

"Go was up for dinner I'll set the table." Ellie says, looking at all the men in the room. "Seriously I don't know where your hands have been... and I don't want to... just go wash them!" She jokes. As they go up the stairs she hears Pat mumble that she knows where his hands have been, then some fake gagging from both her boys. She laughs, cherishing the full house again.

The three of them come clamouring down the steps. They sit down next to the food cover table and join hands. Ellie smiles.

"Dear Heavenly Father, I would first like to thank you for this food in front of us. Thank you for bringing Jay home safe and please continue to do so." Ellie says after they all close their eyes and bow their heads. "Amen"

"Amen" The boys say nearly in unison. They dig in and eat the food like they jade you eaten in days. For Jay that was almost true. He didn't quite realize how hungry he was until their was food in front of him and he didn't have to think about the past couple of days, only eating. Maybe it was that he ate too fast or the fact that he hadn't eaten in nearly two days, but as soon as the food went down, it came right back up. Jay could feel the good rising in his throat, he stood up and sprinted to the only bathroom downstairs. His mother quickly follows, going straight to Jay's side and rubbing gentle circles on his back.

"You done?" She asks when the vomiting stops for a second and Jay takes the moment to catch his breath. A second later he throws up again. "Guess not." She says, continuing to rub Jays back in an effort to calm his stomach. "I'll get you some grape juice." She says, leaving to the kitchen to grab it. She had done this each time her boys had a stomachache, whether it was scientifically proven to work or not, it had always made them feel better. She returns to the bathroom and flushed the vomit filled toilet, handing him the glass as she does. Jay starts to chug before he feels the glass tilt away from him. "If you do that you'll just throw it back up. Drink slowly baby." Jay listens and proceeds to sip on the juice. Ellie leads him back towards his room, it's just like he left it. She opens up the blanket for him and pats the bed. Without thinking Jay strips down to his boxers, pausing when he saw the look of horror on his mother's face.

"It's nothing really... just a scratch." He says trying to ease her worry. He pulls her into a hug, not caring that he wasn't properly clothed. "I'm okay mom I swear." Jay says when he feels her body shake with a sob. Jay hears a knock on the door, before his fathers head pops in. "Help me out here!" Jay says, the panic evident in his voice. Pat wraps his arms around his wife and lets her now cry into his chest.

"Geez kid." Pat gasps, finally seeing the scars and stitches that littered his youngest's chest. "Ellie calm down this isn't helping" pat tells her, rubbing the top of her head. Her cries stop for a minute, she takes Jay's hand and pulls him to sit on the bed. Ellie crouches down in front of her son, pulling his head to her chest, pushing his hair back and then kissing his forehead.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to freak you out." She confesses, rocking Jay's head and shoulders back and forth in a sway. "It's just... I can't stand to see my babies hurt okay? and... and... ugh!"

"It's okay... but I'm okay really." Jay assures her one more time, taking his arms and wrapping them over her waist. "Umm... mom?" He asks, using his eyes to ask his father to leave. He obliged. "The doctor in Germany gave me some meds and notes and stuff for home care when I came back." He starts, using his thumb to wipe the tears from his mother's cheeks. "But I don't know what it means... can you um..." Jay hands her the three sheets of paper that were given to him by the doctor, she carefully reads over every word. Her nearly thirty five years as a nurse made it easy to understand everything that was written on the sheets. She read over the long list of injuries as well as what the doctor had prescribed to her son.

"Lay down." She tells him, pulling a jar of antibiotic cream from Jay's bag. "This might sting but I have to do it." She explains,Jay looks up at the ceiling as she carefully puts the ointment on his cuts and scrapes. "You don't have to but... do you want to tell me what happened?" Ellie asks, pulling her hand away when she hears her son's whimper.

"Umm... I don't want to." He says, hating the broken look that his mother gives him.

"Alright." She says, wanting so desperately for Jay to let her in but also not wanting to stress him out more by pushing him too far. "But if you ever want to talk about it... you know you can tell me anything and it won't change how I look at you or how much I love you." She tells him, done with the cream she closes the container and rinses off her hands.

"I know mom. I know." Jay says, placing one more kiss on her head when she returns to his bed. "Thank you, for all of this."

"You rest, go to sleep, I need to wake you up in a couple of hours for an antibiotic shot okay?" Jay frowns at this news. Ellie knew that her son had never been the biggest needle fan. As a kid they would have to hold Jay down so that the doctor could inject him with whatever shot he was getting that time. Now though, Jay just avoided the sharp things at all costs, only allowing them entrance to his skin if he was unconscious. "I know baby..." she says brushing his short hair out of his face, "but it's something you need and I will hold you down if I need to!" She explains, her mouth curving into a smile showing that she was indeed just kidding. "Just go to sleep." It's the last thing she says before turning out the light and closing his door.

Ellie heads downstairs to clean up only to find her kitchen spotless. Will and Pat are lounging on the sofa, watching the baseball game when she enters the room, curling up in between both of them.

"Thank you." She says, both of them nod, Pat kisses her head, noticing how tired she is when her blue eyes droop down. Pat stokes her hair gently until she falls asleep, peacefully resting on his side.

It's nearly an hour later and the whe family is asleep, only one in their bed. A scream wakes up the three on the couch and they all clamour to get up. The race to get to Jay is quite literally a race. This time Will wins, opening the door with a slam and rushing to his brother's side.

"No... no... no" Jay stammers, his eyes farting underneath their lids.

"Baby it's okay... you need to wake up." Ellie says, keeping her distance as Jay thrashes on his bed. Will approaches this time, placing his hand ever so gently on his brother's shoulder, wanting to shake him awake. Jays eyes snap open but he can't recognize anyone. His fist collides with Will's jaw and Will plummets to the hardwood floor with a thump. "WILL!" Ellie screams as his eyes roll back into his head. It's his mother's scream that finally brings Jay out of his nightmare. Horror consumes his face as he sees his parents tending to an unconscious Will, blood pouring out of his nose.

"Jay?" Pat asks, putting his hands up in surrender like he was scared of his own son. "You with us?" He says, watching Jays eyes fill with tears, realizing what he had done. It was only a couple of seconds later that Will regained consciousness, his eyes fluttering open before he moaned and sat up against the wall. "He okay?" Pat asks, seeing Ellie tend to the blood trickling out of her son's face.

"I'm sorry." Jay all bout whispers, his face falling as tears fall freely from his eyes.

"It's okay... I'm okay." Will assures, taking the rag held by his mother and putting it in his own hand. "Come here." Will says, pulling a tear soaked Jay to his chest. Jay was in a complete panic, his breathing much to fast.

"Baby let's calm it down... slow your breathing down, everything is okay." Ellie says, putting a hand on either son's back and rubbing. They both needed her comfort at this moment.

"I can't." He just about broke down completely, his hand left Will's torso to clutch his chest and then paw at his throat. "Just leave." He demands, putting some extra strength into his voice.

"Baby we won't do that... no one is going anywhere." She says.

"I could've really hurt him... or you. Just don't touch me when I'm asleep okay... nothing good will happen." Jay explains, his face still buried in Will's shoulder. "Please just get out... you'll get hurt."

"You two..." Ellie makes eye contact with both Will and Pat. "Out!" She demands, just about pushing them completely out of the room. Will closes the door behind him, letting out a sigh before he went to deal with the ongoing nosebleed. "Okay... it's just you and me."

"Mom please..." he pleads, to no avail.

"I didn't want to push, I wanted you to have your space but now... you're going to tell me what happened, don't your dare say no or I swear to god tha..."

"Okay.. okay, I'll tell you." He says, finally allowing himself to smile at the exasperated look that was displayed on his mother's face. "It was an IED that exploded, my unit was right on top of it... um... it was my idea to go that way... I thought it would be safer." He lets himself cry now. "Turns out I just killed one of my guys... he had... a baby on the way... I... it should have been me." He concludes, watching Ellie's heart break in front of him.

"You know... one day you're going to have a beautiful little baby too... and when you do you'll thank god that he let you stay here with me... with us. I don't know what I would do if you died, probably go insane, so don't you do that, don't you feel bad for living, because I need you to live."

"I love you." Jay says, letting his mother gently wipe the tears for his face.

"I love you too." She concludes smiling before she grabs both side of Jays face and kisses his forehead. A beep sounds from Ellie's watch and she sighs, hating that she needed to do this to her baby at all. "Can you pull you boxers down a bit?" Ellie asks, searching Jays bag for the antibiotic shot she needed to give him at that time.

"What?" He's surprised, that was definitely the last thing he was expecting her to say.

"The antibiotic... baby I have to." She says, finally finding what she was looking for and pulling out the syringe, needles and medicine.

"No... I don't want to!" He says, fear in his eyes once again. "I just... everything hurts, please I don't want anything else to hurt." He justifies and Ellie nearly bursts into tears.

"You want Will to do it so I can hold you?" She questions, hoping that Jay doesn't fight this and make his injuries any worse.

"No I don't want to do it mom." He practically cries. Ellie hasn't seen him do this since he was a little boy, she hates it but it has to be done. She draw a the fluid up into the syringe and put a new, bigger needle on it. Jay whimpers at the sight. "Why can't you do the smaller one?" He asks, he's stalling.

"Because it has to go in your muscle and it needs to go through the fat." He lets one tear fall and his mother grabs him, holding him tight. He lets himself be hugged for a minute until his mother lets him go and leaves the room. Jays sighed with relief thinking he won this battle. Well, that was until Ellie came back into his room, Will and Pat in tow.

"No." Jay says, his panic making itself known again. Pat grabs Jay's sting shoulders while Will pins Jay legs down with his own. He grabs the needle and alcohol swab his mother laid out and went to pull Jays boxers down just a little bit, just enough to give him the shot. "Please no!" Jay practically begs, looking through tear stained eyes at his mother.

"Just stay still baby it'll be over before you know it." Ellie tells him, grabbing his hands and letting him squeeze them as hard as he wanted to.

"You want me to count down or just do it?" Will says, hating to see his always brave brother so fragile.

"Will don't make him more nervous just do it already." Pat whisper yells. Jay feels the alcohol wipe on his hip. He whimpers loudly as the needle is all but plunged into the sensitive area. Jay squeezes his mother's hand tightly, feeling the guilt practically consuming her. He squeaks when the large needle is removed then sighed with relief. "That's it kid... you're all done." Pat says, tapping Jays shoulders as he stood up. Him and Will left the room. Jay pulled his boxers back over himself.

"It's going to get better baby... I'm going to make sure of it." Ellie says. She rubs his head until he falls into a deep sleep. It is only then that she allows herself to stand up and join Pat in the sparklingly clean kitchen. "I don't know what to do." She admits.

"We'll figure it out." He encourages, "he'll be alright. I promise."

And there it is folks. This is my langest one shot so it took a bit longer. Anyways I know this is probably super inaccurate but this is fanfic so who cares. Yeah I hope you liked it, feel free to give me a prompt and as always have an incredible day!

~Natalie


End file.
